pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) also known as Raven (鴉, Reibun) was the servant of Oz Vessalius and the contractor of the chain Raven. Appearance He has black hair and golden eyes. 10 years ago, He wore blue sailor boy clothes and black boots. Currently he wears a blouse, black coat, black pants, a pair of gloves and a black hat which he treasures. His height is 182cm, which converts to 71.7in, or almost 6ft. Personality He hates cats and is a wonderful cook. 10 years ago, he was a cry-baby but kind and very loyal. 10 years after, he is cold and quiet but, despite this, he is also very caring and kind especially to Oz. After drinking alcohol he reverts back to his 'Gilbert' self: insecure cry-baby. Rufus Barma reveals that he tried to quit smoking 8 times and failed. In chapter 21, it is revealed that he idolized his younger brother, Vincent Nightray(it's because Vincent surpasses his skills in two months however it took him a year to practice it and to make it perfect). He often argues with Alice and called her "Dumb Rabbit"(and Alice calling him "Seaweed Head"). This means he may have feeling for Alice. History Past Coming of Age Ceremony At the coming of age ceremony in Episode 1, Gilbert was taken control of and forced to stab Oz. Oz later slashed him across the chest when Gilbert tried to protect one the men who was controlling him. It seems Oz knew that Gilbert was being controlled or wasn't angry since he screamed in anguish after he slashed Gilbert. Oz was later taken into the Abyss, where he remained for 10 years, although it felt like an hour or two to Oz. Adopted by Nightray Family He was adopted by the Nightray family when Xerxes, Break suggested for him to live with them since the Nightrays already have some children they have adopted. He was planning to leave the Vessalius Household when he suddenly noticed he didn't know where to go. Just then, he ran into Break and Break suggested. After that, he went to the Nightray Household and the Nightray couple adopted him. Working with Pandora He started working for Pandora at a young age because Xerxes, Break told him e could rescue his master with the help of Pandora, thus, joining them for believing the lie told to him. Xerxes was just intending to use his powers because he knew Pandora needed it. Chain :See More: Raven Raven is Gilbert's chain. Sealed by the Nightray family and eventually tamed by Raven (Gilbert). It can use teleportation at a great strain to the user. It resembles a giant crow. Quotes *"bo-chan !" (young master!) *"I can't..." *"Protecting the master should be my job!" *"What were you thinking?! Did you really want to die?!" *"Oz!! be carefull!" *"Shut-up stupid rabbit" Trivia *He Greatly resembles Tyki Mikk from the Manga and Anime series D.Gray Man. *He often looks like Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight gulty *He is 109 years old given that his age a houndred years ago was 9 (100+9=109)this often confuses people becaouse they thinck he spended 100 years in the Abyss(he was 9 when he got out which was 15 years ago thus makes the time spend there 85) Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members